Bittersweet Goodbye
by PaRaDiCe93
Summary: First story so try not to be to mean with the reviews.. Yami has his own body. Yugi and his friends are being held in a temple like the one during the Dartz era. Thief King Bakura is the evil guy. He has kidnapped Yugi and all of their friends, leaving Yami to try and find them before he's to late... Yes there is a character death... But it leads to a cute unhappy ending...


**Me: Okay, so I came up with this rather depressing, tear jerking fanfic while listening to Delta Goodrem's The last night on Earth. I was also in a depressed mood, which I still haven't really gotten over. BUT ANYWAY! I think it's really cute in a way.**

**Yami: Oh yeah, because a character dying is sooo cute!**

**Me: SHUT UP YAMI! YOUR RUINING THE STORY! *slaps a hand over Yami's mouth* Yugi! Do something with your boyfriend!**

**Yugi: Yes Nickey... *Grab's Yami's hand and leads him away***

**Me: Anyway... Yami has his own body. Yugi and his friends are being held in a temple like the one during the Dartz era. Thief King Bakura is the evil guy. He has kidnapped Yugi and all of their friends, leaving Yami to try and find them before he's to late... Yes there is a character death... But it leads to a cute unhappy ending... *Sigh* I'm going to get tomatoes thrown at me... I'll go get the mop... *walks away to find a mop***

**Yugi: While she's doing that, allow me to make it clear... Nickey doesn't own YGO or the song used in this fic. This is just a fanfic, made because she loves Puzzle/Blind Shipping... :) Enjoy the story :)**

**(A/N: Thought I'd put this here:**

_This_-is the song

This-is the regular story

"This"-is talking

'This'-is thoughts

**That is all :)**

* * *

**Bittersweet goodbye**

_ It's the last night on earth before the great divide_

_ My hands are shaking time was never on our side_

_ And there's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye_

_ As an ordinary day I prayed for you a thousand times_

Yami ran through the streets, not paying attention to cars flying past him. He had to find Yugi and all of their friends. He had to make it to that temple. He was so close! Yami was going to tell Yugi he loved him. But then all of this happened. Now everything was going wrong.

_ It's never enough_

_ No matter how many times I tried to tell you this is love_

Finally! Yami found the temple. He walked up the steps and pushed the door open. "BAKURA!" He yelled "RETURN YUGI AND ALL OF OUR FRIENDS!"

_ If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I_

_ I'm gonna love you until the day I die_

_ If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first_

_ I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth_

_ Like it's the last night on earth_

Yami walked in and found all of his friends chained against the wall. "Yami! He has Yugi over there!" Joey yelled. Yami's eyes widened in horror. He took off running in the direction Joey had pointed him. 'Please be okay' Yami prayed.

_A penny for your thoughts_

_A picture so it lasts_

_Let's knock down the walls of immortality_

_Your fingers on my skin only you can hear my fear_

_Only you can help me heal_

_I see forever with you here_

Yami reached the room and found Yugi laying on the floor. Unconcious but not hurt. "Oh good, you're just in time" Bakura chuckled behind him. Yami was kicked in the back and fell on top of Yugi. Their faces just inches apart Yugi came to.

"Y-Yami? W-What are you doing?" Yugi asked groggy.

"It'll be okay" Yami told him.

_It's never enough_

_no matter how many miles stand between us_

_this is love_

"Any last words Pharoah?" Bakura chuckled.

"Just four" Yami replied before he turned back to Yugi "I love you Yugi."

He kissed Yugi on the lips before a gun shot brought them back to reality.

Yami went limp on top of Yugi.

_If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I_

_I'm gonna love you until the day I die_

_If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first_

_I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth_

"YAMI NO!" Yugi screamed and scrambled to get out from under Yami's limp body to hold it in his arms. Bakura laughed evilly and left. Yugi's friends running in a few minutes later. "Hey Yug, what was that all-"Joey started to ask before he saw Yami limp in Yugi's arms, still alive but barely breathing.

_It's never enough_

_No it's never enough_

_(It's never enough)_

_Oohh_

"Y-Yami, wake up Yami" Yugi sobbed. Yami opened his eyes slowly.

"It'll be okay Aibou" Yami whispered to him.

"No it won't. Don't leave me Yami" Yugi sobbed. "We'll get you help, you'll be okay, just hold on" Yugi pleaded.

"They'll be to late Aibou... I don't have that much time left..." Yami whispered.

"No. Don't go. Please stay" Yugi put his head down on Yami's chest.

_The afterglow_

_The horizon line_

_The shadows fall_

_Will you still be mine_

_Will you still be mine_

_Will you still be mine I ask_

"Aibou, just remember, I'll always love you..." Yami whispered.

"I love you too" Yugi whispered putting his forehead against Yami's. "I love you so much Yami" Yugi cried.

Yami smiled, "You'll be okay Aibou" he put his hand up on Yugi's cheek "I promise. I'll always watch over you, until it's your time to join me..." A tear slid down his cheek as he kissed Yugi gently on the lips.

_If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I_

_I'm gonna love you until the day I die_

_If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first_

_I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth_

Yugi pulled away from the kiss and they smiled sadly at each other. Then Yami's eyes closed and his hand fell away. His body went completely limp in Yugi's arms. "I love you Yami" Yugi whispered placing a kiss on Yami's forehead before laying him on the stone floor. Yugi stood, unsure of what to do next.

"C'mere bud" Joey held out his arms with tears in his eyes. Yugi ran to Joey and wrapped his arms around him crying.

"I loved him so much Joey" Yugi sobbed.

"I know ya did bud. But you heard Yami, he'll be watching over you, always." Joey reminded him.

"I guess so..." Yugi pulled away from his friend and looked to the ground.

"Listen Yug, Yami loved you very much. He wouldn't want you to be sad." Joey put a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"I guess your right Joey." Yugi said wiping away his tears.

"C'mon Yug, lets go home..." Joey said wrapping an arm around Yugi's shoulders.

"Okay Joey" They started walking away from the room. "I'll always be watching over you my love" a voice whispered in Yugi's ear. One last tear fell down his cheek as he smiled and continued his journey home. A man stood at the entrance of the temple, dressed in leather with a beautiful pair of angel wings and a halo hovering over his tri-colored hair, watching his friends begin their long walk home.

**The End**

* * *

**Me: See, a beautiful ending to a sad story :) At least Yami didn't leave completely...**

**Yugi: Can't believe you just killed my Yami... T.T**

**Me: Sorry Yugi, but his spirit is still watching over you...**

**Yugi: *sigh* I guess so...**

**Me: Review please :)**


End file.
